gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Royale 2
Griptonite Games |publisher=Activision Vivendi Games Released under the Sierra Entertainment brand name. |distributor= |director=Geo G. |producer=Geo G. John Swift A.J. Bressan Michael Wildshill |designer=Gingo Animation |programmer= |artist=Geo G. |writer=Jim Anderson Terry Ward J. Stewart Burns Gary Hall |composer=Gerry Parker Hans Zimmer Mark Mothersbaugh John Debney James Michael Dooley Ian Stocker |series=''Fighting Royale'' |engine= |picture format= |resolution= |platforms=Xbox 360 Nintendo DS Wii PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 PlayStation Portable Microsoft Windows |released= |AUS=December 16, 2008}} }} }} |genre=Fighting |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |ratings= |media= |requirements= |input= |cabinet= |arcade system= |CPU= |sound= |display= }}Fighting Royale 2, branded as Gingo Fighting Royale 2 and known in Japan as Gingo Animation All-Stars! Ikari no Tatakai Rowaiyaru XL (ギンゴアニメーションオールスター！怒りの戦いロワイヤルXL, lit. "Gingo Animation All-Stars! Battle Royale of Fury XL"), is a crossover fighting video game developed by Gingo Interactive and Gingo Games San Diego for the Nintendo DS, Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable. The second installment in the Fighting Royale series, the game was officially announced in May 2004 by Gingo/Universal Animation CEO Michael Wildshill. Geo G., creator and producer of the series, assumed the role of director at Wildshill's request. Game development began in September 2004, with delays due to development problems and management changes at Gingo before being eventually released worldwide in 2008. The number of playable characters in Fighting Royale 2 has grown from that in Gingo Fighting Royale, although some characters from the first game were cut in the sequel. Fighting Royale 2 is the first game in the series to have playable third-party characters, otherwise known as non-Gingo characters. Like its predecessor, Fighting Royale 2 is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which the objective is to knock opponents off the screen. The game builds on the first game by adding new gameplay features and playable characters. It includes a more extensive single-player mode than its predecessor, known as Colliding Dimensions. This mode is a plot-driven, side-scrolling beat 'em up featuring traditionally animated cut scenes animated in-house by Gingo with an original storyline written by Universal/Gingo writers Jim Anderson, Terry Ward, J. Stewart Burns, and Gary Hall. Fighting Royale 2 supports multiplayer battles with up to four combatants, and is the first game of its franchise to feature online battles. Much akin to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Wii version can be played with four different controllers, including the Wii Remote, Wii Remote with Nunchuk, GameCube controller, and Classic Controller, simultaneously. Fighting Royale 2 received positive reviews from critics, who praised its entertainment value, visuals and writing, while others unfavorably compared it to Super Smash Bros. Brawl; it is considered by many to be an improvement over its predecessor. The game was nominated for Best Video Game Writing at the 2009 Writers Guild of America Awards. As of January 31, 2009, four million copies of the game have been sold worldwide. It was followed by Fighting Royale 3 in 2018. Gameplay Coming soon! Characters Fighting Royale 2 allows the player to select from 27 playable characters, 12 more than its predecessor; some are new, but others return from the first game. 16 are available initially, while the other 11 characters require completing specific tasks to become available. Some previously represented series have had more characters added to Fighting Royale 2. Claire Jones from Gabriel Garza, Pip and Giggs from Niz Chicoloco, and Biri from Planetokio make their first appearance in the Fighting Royale series. Other newcomers are the first to represent their series. These include characters such as BJ and Wally from the comic strip of the same name (representing their 2006 movie appearance), Johnny, Zak and Max from Critter Mockers, Zen and Nova Pandemonium from The Pandemoniums, and Zina, Zipper and Tab from Zina and the Vivid Crew. Sinbad, Marina and Eris, characters from the 2003 DreamWorks animated film Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and its spin-off TV series Sinbad on Gingo, are the first third-party characters to appear in a Fighting Royale game, but Sinbad is the only third-party property in this game. Despite being a Sinbad character, Eris is given as a representative of the Niz Chicoloco universe due to her being a recurring character in that series since the 2004 crossover television special Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris and its video game tie-in. Playable characters *Gabriel Garza *Claire Jones *Vio *Hatty Weasel *BJ and Wally *Niz Chicoloco *Pip and Giggs *Chrysocolla Reed *Jenny Zoom *Iken *Deon Splatt *Critter Mockers (Johnny, Zak and Max) *The Pandemoniums (Zen and Nova) *Sinbad *Zina and the Vivid Crew (Zipper and Tab) Unlockable *Classic Gabriel *Leno Garza *Moobin *Allo Frog *Kelly *Eris *Sam Reed *Biri *Fiox *Marina *Rebel Assist characters * Akira * Aunt Maggie * Biggie-B * Boro * Cole Garza * Cookie & Cream * Curious George * Dogman * Fievel * Garbage Puyo * Maxio * Maisy * Metro Cone * Proteus * Robby McRobbs * Spike * Splash * Zoe Tarr Bosses * The Collector More coming soon! Non-playable characters * Fighting Dummy Corbs Stages *Battle Arena *Endpoint *Sinking Spring *Vio's Fortress *SpringBank Complex *Fozzville *Big Beach *Klemos *Chicoloco Place *Tartarus *Nitropolis *SFA Base *Grand City *Rai Rai Ken *Ueno Island *Paletton *Folotown *Pandemonium Towers *Syracuse *Pirate Ship *Voorus Unlockable *Downtown Sinking Spring *Fozzville (from Gingo Fighting Royale) More coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Development In October 2002, Gingo CEO Michael Wildshill said that he and Gingo had ideas about a Fighting Royale sequel that would bring more new characters into fighting and give Super Smash Bros. "a run for its money". More coming soon! Pre-release and unused content Regional differences Reception Coming soon! Gallery Cover arts Coming soon! Logos Coming soon! Artwork Coming soon! Screenshots Fighting Royale 2 Character Select Screen (Starter Characters).png|The character selection screen without any characters unlocked. Fighting Royale 2 Character Select Screen.png|The character selection screen with all characters unlocked. Wallpapers Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Notes Category:Video games Category:2008 Category:2000s Category:Fighting Royale Category:Fighting Royale 2 Category:Fighting Royale video games Category:Crossovers Category:Gingo Interactive Category:Activision Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Windows games